


【DMC】【DN】加尼米德

by Daodaosanhong



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5DN, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daodaosanhong/pseuds/Daodaosanhong
Summary: 尼禄一点也不怀疑，但丁会给他更好的人生，他不用再继续做那些“脏活”，过上正常人的日子……但为什么这一刻他会感到如此害怕，他真的配拥有这一切吗?





	【DMC】【DN】加尼米德

**Author's Note:**

> 因为一连下雨搞得我心情很郁闷，然后就写了这篇随笔发泄一下。  
放晴之后我开始后悔为什么编了这样的故事，然后在我不愿意写下去的地方停止了。

但丁注意他很久了。他被叮叮当当的建筑声吵得心烦意乱，但当他抓着泡凉的咖啡站在建筑工地时，他忍不住笑了。  
因为但丁在那个浑身写满不耐烦的的西西弗斯身上发现了灵感：那头毛躁的短发似乎是因为生气而竖起来的；他的穿着很随意，仅仅只是套了件工装背带裤，没有穿任何打底衫；因此但丁可以观察到他结实强壮的肌肉是怎么在烈日下如同一台完美的机器般重复单一而精准的劳作。  
汗水像雨后荷叶上的水珠一样装饰着他的驱壳，晶亮的细丝游走在他运动的体态中。完美的比例，完美的体脂率……还有那张可爱的稚气未脱的脸……多棒的素材。唯一令人不满意且感到同情的地方就是他被折断的右臂，它无可奈何地晃在空中，成为这个男孩体力劳动的负担。  
所以但丁观察了一会儿，看准时机离开，到附近转了一圈。回来的时候正好是休息时间，那个男孩远离那群嘈杂的工友，独自一个人坐在临时搭起的棚子下。但丁抓住时机上前，把手中的冰水递给他。  
年轻人嫌弃地看了他一眼，随意地抹了把汗涔涔的脸便伸手接过老男人手中的玻璃瓶。他不认识他，但是几乎没有犹豫就大口大口地把冰凉的水喝下。坐在他旁边的但丁不仅有点替他感到担心。  
“你看起来不习惯体力活。”但丁的目光停留在他的断肢上。  
似乎体内的灼热被暂时驱除了，年轻人长舒一口气，懒洋洋地回复他，“我才兼职没几天。”  
“你看起来还是个学生，为什么不找点轻松的活干呢？”  
“我没有在上学。”他有点尴尬地把头转向一边，事实上从对话的开始到现在他都没有正式看过但丁一眼，“我只是想换份工作谋生，有什么问题吗?”  
但丁扬起眉头:“没有，小鬼，我对你的私事一点也不感兴趣。”  
他的话换来那个男孩充满讽刺的冷哼。他整个人给但丁的感觉和他的发型一样，是一只无从下手的刺猬。  
“我叫但丁，是个画家，我现在需要一个长期模特。如果你想找份轻松点的兼职，可以到那个阁楼上找我。”说着但丁指向工地附近那排破破烂烂的楼房中最不堪最破旧的窗户。  
看他寒碜破旧的西装就知道不会是什么有钱人，但总比遇到熟客要好，他已经发誓要与过去划清界限了。  
年轻人面无表情，似乎对此没有一点兴趣，但丁略失望地起身试探他:“那……再见。”  
“再见，先生。”他像想快点赶走但丁一样飞快地说。

傍晚，太阳已经下山，天空挂着红雾。但丁粗糙的盘子里放着几片干面包和湿哒哒的炖土豆，他皱着眉头在纸上写写画画，怎么也无法复刻那个男孩的神态。在他因为苦苦思索而焦虑时，楼下的敲门声给他带来了希望。  
那个年轻人换了一身整洁的衣服，端正地站在楼梯道，欣喜若狂的但丁还没开口，他就先一股脑地抱怨:“你怎么可以只告诉我你家窗户在哪？我还以为那边就是你家大门呢，没想到藏在这个破破烂烂的小巷子里，害我找错人了，你知道那个夫人有多凶吗?”  
“抱歉抱歉，我没想到你真的会来……”但丁紧张地安抚他，“你……呃，你叫什么名字呢？”  
“尼禄。”他有点害羞地说。  
“尼禄，上来吧。”但丁拉着他的手肘往狭小的楼梯上挤，“楼下那个是房东，她确实挺讨人厌的。”  
“因为你欠了半年的房租，不是吗?”尼禄挖苦道，“你确定你能付得起我的薪水?”  
“只要画卖的出去。”但丁宽大的背影抛下这句话，尼禄听了真想立即转身走人。  
当但丁为他打开门时，尼禄更加想打退堂鼓了。把这里称为垃圾堆完全不过为，简陋的房间内堆满了杂物，如果烛台不慎倒下，引发的火灾瞬间就可以吞没这一片楼。里面最干净的地方就是为展示静物和模特的区域，旁边放着一个大画架，下面是一万年没洗过的调色盘，水桶里堆放着乱七八糟的画笔。  
尼禄艰难地拨开脚下的垃圾前行，靠在静物展示台旁边的空地中避难。  
“今天我还没来得及收拾。”埋头捡起杂物的但丁充满歉意地朝他笑笑。  
“不用解释，我敢打赌这里一直是这样。”尼禄完全没有想留他一点面子的意思，于是但丁也不费心去掩饰了，他放下手中的杂物微笑着观察他烛光中模糊却英俊的脸庞。  
“你果然很适合……”但丁一脸痴迷。  
他让尼禄坐下，用旧围巾和破帽子包裹他。但丁专心地整理褶皱和造型，没有注意到尼禄愈发通红的小脸和躲闪个不停却又舍不得从他身上离开的漂亮眼睛。  
“这是要做什么？”  
“我要给一家香烟公司画包装盒肖像。”  
“我的意思是，这身行头会不会太朴素了点。”  
“不会。”但丁抬起头，正好对上尼禄的双眼，他笑了，“怎么会呢？”  
确定光线和角度之后，但丁站在画架后面开始思考。尼禄的角度看不到他完整的样子，所以他盯着墙上那个来回晃荡的影子发呆。

似乎有两三个小时过去了，但丁告诉他:“起来活动一下吧，小鬼。”  
四肢总算可以解放，尼禄伸了个懒腰，发出抱怨意味的长叹。不过这些都是虚招，他下一步就是移动到但丁脏兮兮的画架后看他究竟了些什么。  
这不是摄影，只是一副素描，所以尼禄身上的围巾和帽子被改成更时髦的款式，具有柔软华丽的质感。然而深深皱眉的尼禄还是不满意。  
“怎么了?”感受到这个男孩的情绪，但丁苦笑着问。  
尼禄失望地说：“这不是我的脸。”  
“是的，我做了改动，因为不能直接画模特的样貌。”但丁拍拍他的肩膀，便离开到深处一个更小更暗的房间里。  
来的时候手中捏着皱巴巴的纸币，他递给尼禄，尼禄没有接。但丁拉起他的手，把纸币覆盖在上面。但是尼禄又把手缩回去了。  
“不了。”尼禄尴尬地看着地板，“你可以先欠着，等你……等你的画卖掉再付给我吧。”  
但丁佯怒道：“你是不是感觉我看起来比你还需要钱?”  
“……”  
“拿去吧，孩子，早点回家。”但丁把钱塞进尼禄的外套口袋中，然后按着他的肩膀将他送出门。

在往后的日子里，他们渐渐地达成了一种默契的合作关系。  
有时候但丁会把尼禄留下来吃晚餐，或者带他到河畔的咖啡馆去写生，只点一杯咖啡，他们就有很多时间有一搭没一搭地聊天了。尼禄了解到但丁出自一个没落的贵族家庭，一场火灾和凶杀案毁了他们的全部。然而关于尼禄的出身，他只字不提。发生在这个男孩身上的悲惨显而易见，没有追问的必要。过去的经历总是伴随着悲伤，如果有人告诉你他从来没有后悔过他的过去，赶快和这个骗子绝交吧。正因为一无所有，所以他们能够与对方分享的任何事物显得弥足珍贵，双方对未来都是迷茫的，不过目前但丁非常珍视与尼禄度过的每一分每一秒。  
  
除了零零星星的商业插画，但丁更专注于他的作品中。  
他让尼禄脱得一丝不挂，摆出他需要的姿势。当赤身裸体的尼禄一动不动地望着远方的时候，真的犹如一座出自文艺复兴大师之手的雕塑，每个侧光绘画出的曲线都在强调他的美丽。光是站在顶光下，他就已经是一件由上帝亲手创造的艺术品了。但丁无时不刻在痛恨自己低拙的画技无法勾勒出他万分之一的美。  
可惜他不懂得爱护自己，体力活让他的手变得很粗糙，身上有大片被晒伤的痕迹。但丁曾经有过劝说他放弃那份兼职的念头，考虑到他并不了解这个年轻人，他不敢劝他永远留在这个画室里。  
但丁没有因为尼禄的到来而转运，他仍然穷困潦倒，坐在画布面前愁眉苦脸地挤出颜料管中的最后一滴。  
“你没有蓝色了。”趴在沙发上的尼禄盯着他说。  
“是啊。”但丁皱着眉头拿出一把剪刀剪开颜料管，用刮刀一点点刮出里面剩余的颜料。  
这时候尼禄闷闷不乐地抱着双腿坐在沙发上问他:“因为我的原因吗？那些以我为原型的画一副也没有卖出去过。”  
但丁愣住了，他停下手中活，向那个好看的男孩望去。“是我的原因，”他目光游移到尼禄诱人的身姿上，又说，“你很美，但是我画不出来。”  
尼禄不高兴地冷哼，似乎不接受这个说法。但丁挠挠头，无奈地走过去，坐在他身边逗他，“小家伙，你是不是没有在全身镜面前好好看过自己?”  
“如果你有全身镜，我觉得，你就不会需要我了。”面对眼前赤裸着上身的但丁，尼禄双脸泛红。但丁忍不住在心里笑话他是个过分害羞的孩子，这也是他可爱的地方。他故意伸长手臂搭在沙发椅背上，在心里环抱住尼禄。  
“我觉得你画得很好……”尼禄紧张地伸出小舌头舔嘴唇，“我喜欢你…你的画。”  
虽然他说这话的时候摇头晃脑的样子看起来轻浮，断句的方式也相当可疑。但他经常看到尼禄“衣冠不整”地在他的挂画面前驻足欣赏，又骂骂咧咧地帮他收拾其他放弃的画作，哪怕只是随手涂鸦的小纸壳他也会小心翼翼地捧在手心里端详，所以但丁相信他没有说假话。  
他调皮地伸出手背去刮那个滚烫的小脸，笑着说:“谢谢你，小鬼。但我总觉得缺少了什么，所以它不是最完美的。”  
“少了什么？”尼禄不安地缩了一下。  
“抱歉，这和你本身没有什么关系，我不知道……大部分时候我的内心是焦虑的，无法平静下来……”但丁自我嘲解道，可他还没说完话就被突然的吻打断了，一个年轻而温热的身体紧贴着他，这如梦似幻的感觉真是好极了。  
但丁的嘴唇被两片又湿又暖的云朵包裹着，他忍不住大胆地舔开他的牙齿加深这个吻，尼禄一点也不排斥，他完完全全接受了但丁的全部。愈发大胆的但丁鬼使神差地拥抱住自己绘画观察无数次的身躯，它的手感比想象中好太多了，臀部也是，柔润丰满的触感似乎比以前任何一个廉价女模特要更加优秀……  
想到这但丁一个猛颤，他开始意识到这不是每天清晨都会做的美梦。尼禄离开他的嘴唇，慵懒又傲慢地睥睨他，“这样就射了?”  
“小看我的后果会很严重的。”尽管不明白尼禄的意图，但丁还是紧揉着他的屁股不愿放手，生怕他心情一变就会从他身上离开。  
尼禄没有离开，他想知道后续发展会严重到什么地步，他轻蔑地解开但丁的裤子，隔着内裤揉搓他胯下的庞然大物。尼禄对自己用手摩擦出的形状相当满意，他小声嘀咕:“每次画画的时候这里都会鼓鼓的，这样怎么可能静得下心来，好色的老男人。”  
“我说过，因为你很美……注视着你的裸体很难不激发性欲。”但丁抬起尼禄的下巴，将他的视线转移回自己脸上。与大胆行为截然相反，尼禄精致的脸染满红晕，蓝色眼睛怯生生地不敢与但丁对视。  
但丁觉得他后悔了，郁闷地问他:“你确定你想继续?”“想，我想……”尼禄急急忙忙地回答他，“操我，但丁……”  
如他所愿，但丁把尼禄轻轻放倒在沙发上。心中狂喜的尼禄翻过身把自己的脸埋在沙发中，生怕自己的失态会被但丁注意到。或许这对但丁来说只是一场新奇的性体验，然而在尼禄心里，这是对钦慕对象的神圣献身。尽管肮脏的自己不配染指“神圣”这两个字，在但丁短暂的宠爱中他相信自己会得到重生。  
但丁十分享受揉捏臀肉的快感——他早就想这么做了，每次描绘他的屁股时他都难受得发狂，看着尼禄的小屁股被自己的魔爪虐待成脏粉色，是无上的享受。但丁狠狠地扒开两坨嫩肉向中间窥探，脆弱的肉穴暴露在视线范围中，他忍不住轻笑出声。  
尼禄被但丁莫名其妙的笑声弄得惶惶不安，在一丝难过涌上来之前，他听到他赞叹道：“真可爱。”  
但丁粗糙的手指温柔地按压肉缝周围，给尼禄一些适应的时间：“你不是第一次。”  
尼禄烦躁地用手臂遮住侧脸，“那又怎样?”  
“嘿，我并没有想责怪你什么。”但丁抬起他的屁股仔细端详，“我从未见过这么干净可爱的屁股，像婴儿一样。”  
“婴儿?你可真是个变……啊！”尼禄身体绷得紧紧的，怎么也没想到但丁会做这种事，这个老男人用力地扒开肉缝，用刚刚接吻过的嘴唇去舔舐他最脏的地方。湿漉漉的舌头大面积地按摩褶皱，再探进去，送出津液，弄得他很痒，也很舒服……体内的不断涌出渴望着能被填满，被冲撞的骚动。尼禄呻吟着，把手伸到后背下方抚摸但丁的长发，好确认是他喜欢的人在不顾一切索求他。  
在最舒服的时候，埋在他屁股中的五官离开了，他听到脱裤子的声音。于是尼禄用无比渴望的眼神去看但丁掏出来的肉棒，它很大，隆起的静脉清晰可见，像但丁本人一样强壮。当但丁握着它抵住那个洞口时，尼禄激动得心脏都要跳出来了，“但丁……快……快进来……”  
听到尼禄的乞讨之后，但丁更想使坏了，他捏着手中的鸡巴一下又一下地打他的小屁股。惹得尼禄又急又气，但除了撅起屁股等着挨但丁操之外他毫无办法，他担心自己乱动但丁会为了报复而离开他。  
小傻瓜，这完全是多余的担心。但丁的肉棒在空气中一刻也呆不下去，他急匆匆地对准那个粉嫩的肉穴，用全身重量缓缓往下压，使粗大的肉棒挤入被唾液润滑的洞中。但丁艰难地吐出一口气，觉得不对劲——这个男孩实在是太紧了，他的指甲抠入沙发垫，大声地喘气，似乎没法一下子承受这样的尺寸。  
“你真的不像有过性经验，宝贝。”但丁俯下身亲吻他光洁的背，“看来你之前的男人不怎么样。”  
尼禄做了几次深呼吸之后，开始感到体内因闯入异物而产生的快感，使他两腿酥麻，头晕脑胀，似乎忘记自己需要掩盖的事情了。他用柔软的声音回复但丁:“他们都不怎么样。”  
“他们?”但丁眉头一皱，“真是个坏孩子。”  
他一口气把剩下的一段也重重插入尼禄体内，他贴着他的耳朵咬牙切齿地说:“现在我重新占有你了。”  
“天啊……”  
尼禄仰着头，痛苦地咬紧下唇，任凭身后的男人压住自己，抬起屁股结实、有力地操他。这感觉真好，每一下刮擦都激起极高的快感，一股股力量蛮横地顶撞他的内腔，尼禄感觉自己浑身都被但丁贯穿了，他有气无力地求饶：“但丁，慢点、慢点……你太大了……”  
可这听起来多像撒娇啊，他湿润的紧致肉穴不停挛缩，吞噬他的肉棒，但丁沉浸在快感中，忍不住将手指插入这个男孩的短发里。和外表看起来不一样，他的头发并没有像想象中那样刺刺的，其实手感好极了，让但丁误以为自己在摸一只猫。他拉扯尼禄的头皮迫使他把头转过来接受他霸道的吻。听尼禄在他的口腔中发出和抽插频率一致的呜咽。  
承受不住的身体忍不住将但丁挤出来，但丁拍拍屁股，气喘吁吁地直起身，在重新回到尼禄体内之前，粗暴地把他翻过来，又狠狠插进去。尼禄因快感而茫然失措的表情就这样展露在他面前。他在沙发上被操得一晃一晃的，无力地舒展肌肉，雪白的肌肤在柔光中像石膏一样反射着神圣的光泽。一股亵神的兴奋充盈着但丁的大脑，他的双眼贪婪地吸收眼前这位美艳又富有青春活力的身体，激动地冲撞他的臀部，喉咙中发出快乐的吼叫:“我想要的就是这个!尼禄……我想要的就是这个……”  
他伸手把腰间的腿扛到肩膀上，折叠尼禄漂亮的腹肌，利用身体的重重猛烈地操他的屁股，蹂躏他充盈快感的前列腺。“操我、但丁，操……”尼禄双眼盛满了海水，在此之前他几乎没有体会过性爱是一件多么舒服的事。尼禄在他技术精湛的压迫下近乎凄厉的喊叫，他们做爱发出的声音几乎就要拆了这栋小破楼。  
他几乎都没有碰自己……欲仙欲死的高潮让尼禄射得一塌糊涂，后穴被喷进一股股灼热的液体，但丁气喘吁吁地继续抽插了一会儿，最后浑身散架地伏在他身上休息。  
迷迷糊糊的尼禄挥舞着残肢，想拥抱住身上那个庞大的身体，可如此笨拙，但丁感觉像某只小无毛猫在极力乱拱，企图爬到他的赤裸的背上。  
“我想，我想抱你……”尼禄小声说，“可是我做不到。”接着他感觉到埋在他耳边的但丁亲了他的肩膀:“没关系的，我可以感觉得到。”  
这是真的吗？“我都快忘记双手健全的感觉了。”  
但丁支起上身，心疼地抚摸那张脸，“谢谢你，宝贝。不要动好吗，就这样，不要动。”尼禄点点头，泪眼婆娑地感受但丁拔出来，然后从他身上离开。  
他又回到画架面前，但是，他直接把画了半个月的油画扔到一边。但丁拿出新的画纸，把画架移到离尼禄更近的位置。  
此刻但丁的表情前所未有的专注，他自如地挥着手中的铅笔，快速地把他脑海中乍现的灵光纪录在画板上。老男人因为专注而无意识晃动的性器就在眼前，尼禄满足地笑了，任凭浑浊的精液从股间流下。

当他被但丁叫醒的时候，窗户外已经漆黑。  
“抱歉，尼禄……”但丁充满愧疚地拎着衬衫想帮他穿上。尼禄板着脸直接将他推开，“我又不会怀孕，不需要你负责。”“好吧，呃……我没有足够的钱付给你了。”  
尼禄并没有多大反应，好像他早就料到了一样。他和之前一样第一时间就是走到画架后面，这次的情况可不在他意料之中。  
“这是我的脸!你画了我?”尼禄按捺不住兴奋的语气。跟在他后面的但丁亲昵地搂住他的细腰，“当然是你，我的加尼米德。”  
“那是谁?”  
面对立马生气的尼禄，但丁苦笑着解释：“他是世界上最美丽的人，宙斯的酒侍，最后变成了天上的星座……一般来说还会有一只丑老鹰抓着他，不过我不喜欢那样的套路，你是‘床上的加尼米德’。”  
“你不应该画这种东西。”尼禄认真地说，“这和你的身份不符。”  
“我都这把年纪了，根本就不会在乎别人的指指点点……尼禄，今晚留在我家过夜好吗？”尽管尼禄对画中表现得过于淫荡的自己颇有微词，却没有拒绝但丁温柔的请求。少了那份报酬，他沉默地接受了但丁目前能够付给他的所有。

昨晚但丁基本没有做梦，睁开眼已经是中午了。他习惯性地往身边看去，尼禄不在。但丁挠挠头，简单地为自己穿上衣服，穿着破拖鞋拖拖沓沓地朝画室走去。腰部的酸疼让他感到新奇又意外，一切都归功于那个长了可爱屁股的坏小子，他都不记得昨晚做了多长时间了。  
亮堂的空间略微刺眼，但丁皱着眉头看着尼禄用一只手吃力地为他收拾画室。他做得并不好，但丁制造混乱的能力超乎想象，忙了一早上仍然无法收拾出一小块空地。  
看到但丁出来，他抹掉额头的汗走过去，从口袋中掏出了一沓纸币递给但丁。但丁吃惊地望着他，希望他在开玩笑，然而尼禄一脸认真的模样让但丁觉得很不舒服。  
他不高兴地转身走回寝室，尼禄焦急地抓住他的手肘，纸币零零散散地纷扬在地面上。这本该是个美好的一天，“和我上床不需要付钱。”  
“但你没有钱买颜料了不是吗?我翻过你的口袋，里面只有叮叮当当几个硬币了。”尼禄和他一样生气，他弯下腰去捡那些纸币，不知道自己做错了什么。  
但丁盯着地上匍匐的尼禄，丝毫没有想帮忙的意思，他冷冷地说:“那我也不需要你的施舍，我自己可以去工作。”  
“你说你是个画家，你的工作就是继续画画。”尼禄把捡好的纸币又一次递给他，这次可没那么整齐了，它们皱巴巴的团成一团。  
但丁还是没有接，愤怒的尼禄就直接往他脸上砸去了，“但丁，你只是缺少一个赞助人，我可以帮你。”  
“这不是白给你的，别自作多情，等你的画卖出去了要加倍还给我，听明白了吗?把那些画继续画完，你不可以放弃。”  
但丁看了看他，又转向窗外的天空，什么也没说。

那之后，他们一起生活了两年。两年里，尼禄一直坚持赞助但丁的绘画事业，担任他的模特。在但丁曾经提到过苦力活对他的形体有影响之后，他不再到工地和码头去了。尼禄尽可能——在既没有学历，身体有残疾的情况下——去找他能做的，有高回报的事情，过去的经历让把他塑造成一个不那么在意尊严的人。他很庆幸但丁的教养和他的品味决定了他不会到他的工作场所来，这样他在但丁的眼里永远是一个少了一只手臂的加尼米德，而不是……除了供但丁继续画画，尼禄似乎没有其他别的人生抱负了……  
当然，说没有未免太自欺欺人了，但丁似乎一直把他当成恋人来对待，尼禄很难没有其他的想法。  
有了尼禄的帮助，但丁可以专心致志地投入当前的创作中。贫穷不会成为天性浪漫之人的枷锁，他会到处取材，然后给尼禄带回旧报纸包好的野花，落叶；哪怕是随手逮到的小松鼠，或者路边捡到的围巾……无论如何，他在回家之前一定要给尼禄带点什么。只为了博取他的害羞的笑容。这个年轻人总是皱着眉头，仿佛有生不完的气。可他笑起来是多么的好看，他必须要认识到这一点。  
尼禄身上有不少令但丁疑惑的地方，但他从来不肯向但丁袒露。可在后来回想当年发生的一切时他意识到，或许尼禄在无法独自忍受的时候曾经试图向他袒露过，但是被他有意识地忽略了，因为他不愿意相信那样的事实，也因为他确实需要一个稳定的金钱来源去支撑他的事业。  
尽管很后悔，但是当时的他想不到更好的办法了。在这个破画室中他如同一台不停歇的燃油机，将四十多年的精华逐渐耗尽，直到完成最后一笔。  
最后一笔。  
“这就是我的全部了。”但丁疲惫地丢下画笔，面对挂满墙面的作品，拥抱住尼禄，“我不会再改了，一笔都不会再改了。”  
“它们很完美。”尼禄的双眼神采奕奕，他是一幅幅作品诞生的见证者，所有的努力都没有白费，尼禄相信但丁能依靠这些作品重新回到上流社会。  
但丁捏捏他的脸：“最完美的只有你。”  
《加尼米德》，尼禄认为但丁一定是在指那副作品，因为他在画面中给予了他一双健全的手；光凭这一点尼禄就可以原谅他把自己在床上不堪的姿态画出来。  
  
然而没想到的是，但丁把这幅油画也展示出来了。

他在中央广场开了个简陋的画展，人流把这里围得水泄不通，他们多数是被那幅《加尼米德》吸引来的。低俗下流的作品!人们议论纷纷，却又难以表达完整的情绪。一股世间最纯粹的美和想要破坏的欲望在他们的心灵中不断发起冲突，现在谁能感受到宙斯第一次见到加尼米德时的震撼与痛苦了!  
美的形式在这一刻被颠覆，谁都想占有它，谁也不敢上前。他们用恶毒的谩骂来掩盖内心的丑恶，谁也不愿意从那副画面前离开，人们摩肩接踵，闹得沸沸扬扬。没过多久便招来了警察，压低帽檐的尼禄忐忑不安地躲在但丁身后，但丁用身体挡住他，心烦意乱地接受盘问。  
在警察想要没收那幅作品时，一个人出现了，他迅速地用绸布盖住《加尼米德》，让几个同伙去去驱散人群。一头雾水的但丁看清来人之后，他笑了，他知道从这一刻起他可以永远和过去告别了。  
因为那是这一带最有名的画商——莫里森。

莫里森立马给他安排了全球巡回的画展。记者把消息传播出去之后，世界各地的艺术爱好者和收藏家都翘首以盼，按捺不住想要立刻一睹《加尼米德》的芳容。  
争议就是最好的热度，但丁可以说是在艺术界一炮而红。这都在但丁的意料之中，他并没有立刻前往巴黎，而且选择留下来陪尼禄几天。  
因为无论但丁怎么劝说，尼禄也不愿意随他一起去巴黎。现在他不需要再去工作，但丁可以给他买商店里的红玫瑰，可以给他买新的蓝色围巾，也可以带他吃最美味的披萨——但是尼禄看起来根本没有以前那样开心，就连但丁的小魔术也不起作用。

“你真的要留在这里吗？我一去就指不定什么时候能够回来了，可能两三年，也可能五年……”车站前，但丁向他再三确认。尼禄不耐烦地从他手中拿过钥匙，希望他闭嘴。  
但丁无奈地看着他，许久，他说:“至少让我抱抱你吧。”  
“公共场合两个大男人搂搂抱抱很不正常，你想被抓到警察局吗？”尼禄一如既往地拒绝他。  
但丁不怀好意地揶揄道:“可是你昨晚在我身下的时候……”他嘴巴还没说完话就被尼禄捂住了，于是但丁顺势把他搂在怀中。他的力气太大了，尼禄根本就挣脱不开，在他气得呼吸困难之前，他听到那个老男人诚恳地说:  
“尼禄，我爱你。”  
他抚摸尼禄的头发，对他亲了又亲，“我现在有能力向你承诺了，我爱你，和我一起走吧，不要再生气了。”  
和他走吧，和他走吧。  
尼禄一点也不怀疑，但丁会给他更好的人生，他不用再继续做那些“脏活”，过上正常人的日子……但为什么这一刻他会感到如此害怕，他真的配拥有这一切吗?  
鸣笛声越来越近，尼禄多么希望这一刻能永远停留在这里，停留在但丁的怀抱中，这样他就不用做出去与留的选择，所有的一切都将是完美无缺的。  
完美无缺的，就像《加尼米德》一样。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 接着，我又后悔了，不管结局如何我应该把它完成。= =）真的好纠结啊，纠结来纠结去。  
啊啊啊啊这样的话岂不是又留个坑，


End file.
